1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to coaxial connectors for packaged microwave circuits.
2. Technical Field
Recently, microwave circuit designers have produced a standardized microwave circuit package for containing, under hermetically sealed conditions, various types of microwave integrated circuits. These component packages, however, must be connected together to comprise specific systems.
In the past, designers have often used so-called "softboard" with a microstrip line to connect the various microwave circuit packages to integrate packaging into a small, compact system. Unfortunately the electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems associated with the various exposed (i.e. unshielded) microstrip traces caused such problems as crosstalk, signal loss, and noise degradation, which severely limited the overall performance of the system.